Mike Dawida
Background * Candidate for City Controller in the spring 2007 primary as a Democrat * Former Allegheney County Commissioner when there were three commissioners, before the reformation into a council with a county executive * Former PA Senator Links * Drake Bell * Controller Media * Trib Lance http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/opinion/archive/s_491364.html: To Mike Dawida. This co-engineer of the end-around that forced taxpayers to pay for two new stadiums and a convention center a decade ago (despite their rejecting such underwriting at the polls) says he's running for controller of Pittsburgh. Mr. Dawida, 57, a Carrick Democrat, says a controller should encourage officials to do things "in a more fiscally responsible way." Right. A prospective city controller with a predilection to pick the public pocket doesn't exactly scream "sound stewardship" to us. * http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/valleyindependent/news/s_483843.html Pittsburgh chosen for sitcom by Andrew Conte in the Tribune-Review on December 12, 2006 Tribune Review, editorial, October, 2006, http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/opinion/columnists/whispers/s_476008.html MAYORAL MATTERS, PART TWO. Another potential mayoral candidate is Mike Dawida, a former state legislator and one-time Allegheny County commissioner. "I certainly didn't declare for mayor, but I've gotten a lot of calls of late, and there are people who seem to be concerned with the way the city is going," Dawida said last week. We're not sure Dawida, now a professor in California University of Pennsylvania's political science program, would have much of a chance if he ran. When he was a county commissioner, the electorate was so dissatisfied with county government that it replaced the three commissioners with a single county executive and part-time council. Additionally, the campaign track record of the two commissioners Dawida served with isn't particularly good. Anyone out there remember Bob Cranmer's bid for Brentwood mayor? Anyone recall Larry Dunn's campaign for city controller? Anyone? Blogs Feb 2007 from comments at 2PoliticalJunkies.blogspot.com * Now, anyone that has read PittsburghJack's Place know that I am not adverse to negative posts when they're deserved, such as my posts on Dawida. He was in a position to really turn this county around and place it on the right track, but failed to do so. He instead became part of the circus and therefore part of the problem. In my opinion, he is a lying horse's ass who was rightfully rejected at the polls for county executive and common pleas judge. He really should have gotten the message after those defeats - especially after his dismal showing in the judicial race - and realize that we really don't want him representing us in any capacity and he should think about going into retirement. So as long as Dawida continues appearing on ballots, you will see the occasional negative post on my blog. But they will be based on his past poor record and not created hogwash. Insights TV Show in 2007 New television show to begin shooting in Pittsburgh Source: The Valley Independent Former county commissioner Mike Dawida, the lawyer representing six-month-old local production company PEI Productions, said the 13-week series will be a scripted program with some room for improvisation. “It’s a little bit different,” Dawida said of the program, which will be set in Pittsburgh. “We don’t want to call it a reality show. No one gets voted off the island. But there is a certain free-form element that from time to time the characters can depart from the script.” With a target audience of teenagers and young college students, Dawida said the program could help dispel Pittsburgh's national image as a city primarily of and for older people. “It will be a real showcase for the city,” Dawida said. “It’s going to be pretty cool.” Dawida said it’s not yet clear on what channel the program might air. Insights * Mike Dawida of Carrick, is well known from his days as a commissioner and state senator before that, but has no seat from which to run and fewer opportunities to attract media attention. He'd have to run an unconventional campaign, and try to recreate some of the substantial financial backing he had as a county executive candidate in 1999. He has an interesting record to work with, including a key role in weathering a county financial crisis and getting the David L. Lawrence Convention Center, PNC Park and Heinz Field built. Penguins Group Wants Public Ownership Of Penguins, March 2007 If the Penguins do not reach a deal with state officials for a new arena in Pittsburgh, a politician and a businessman say they will try to persuade a judge to let the public buy the team or prevent it from moving until it repays $10 million in public money. The request for a court injunction would only be filed if the Penguins announce they are leaving the city, said Mike Dawida. "We want to be ready," Dawida said Friday. Still, he said he hopes a deal can be reached and the team stays. Because tax money was spent to build Mellon Arena and $10 million from the Allegheny Regional Asset District (RAD) provided money for club seating, the public should have a chance at ownership, said Dawida and Phil Isaly, owner of food maker Isaly's. The district manages a 1 percent sales tax fund that gives money to parks, libraries and cultural projects. "We want all of this sneaking-out-of-town thing stopped," Isaly said. Current hockey rules prohibit community ownership, but Dawida and Isaly point to the Green Bay Packers and the Boston Celtics as successful examples. A Penguins spokesman said the team was not commenting at all on the arena situation. Dawida